West? What the Hell?
by LunethPerson
Summary: Russia doesn't arrive for the meeting, and Prussia finds something very interesting out about his brother. Rated T for swearing.


...I don't exactly know what to say here, but let it be known that nothing...France-like...is going to happen in this story. Just a heads-up to anyone who's thinking that.

I don't own Hetalia, but I'm probably going to be writing fanfics for it till the end of time.

000

The meeting room was silent, waiting for their last member, some of the more impatient nations tapping on the table or fiddling with something. Suddenly everyone got a consecutive text.

_Dear everyone,_

_I cannot be at the meeting. Sorry._

_-Russia_

_P.S. Become one with Russia_

"He didn't need to add that…" Britain coughed and stood up. "I guess we'll start then…Belarus! Just because he isn't here doesn't mean you can leave now!"

000

Germany walked home, wondering why the Russian hadn't been present. He got his answer when a large hand dragged him into an alley.

"Mrgrmph!" The German ripped the hand off and turned to face the attacker. He went quiet still. "Russia?"

"Da"

"Vat…Vhy vern't you at the meeting?"

To answer he reached into his coat and pulled out a tightly wrapped parcel. He held it out to him. "Please Germany?" The blonde stared at it, then shook his head.

"Russia I can't. Not **again**. If verd ever got out zat I could **do** somesing like zat…"

"But I do not have anyone else who can." His eyes were pleading. Yes, **pleading**. The nation shifted uncomfortably.

"Nein, I cannot. If bruder even **saw** zat…" He pointed at the parcel.

"But your door has a lock da? You know how dire this is."

"…Ach fine…but don't ask so often."

"Thank you, Germany." The German took the parcel and shoved it in his coat. He quickly continued walking home, glancing over his shoulder. The northern country he had been talking to was nowhere to be seen.

000

Germany locked his door and placed the parcel on his bed. He then went into his closet and moved several boxes, revealing the tools he was looking for hidden behind them.

The nation carefully unwrapped the bundle and tenderly lifted the object out. He had to be very cautious with this.

He started working.

000

"Weeeeest…" Prussia looked around. "West?" At about this time the German should be making dinner for a hungry (not Hungary) awesome nation (he still was one). He frowned and walked upstairs.

"West?" It was unusual for his brother to do anything out of schedule. Unless something really urgent came up…

He quietly turned the knob on Germany's bedroom and found it locked. He frowned.

"_I didn't want to let him know I had this but…" _He pulled out a key and very slowly turned it, freezing when he heard a faint click. No angry Germans yanked the door open.

"_Should I go slow? Or burst in?"_ If he went slow, it gave the blond country a chance to slam the door shut, but if he opened it fast…Prussia knew it took at least .56 seconds for his brother to react to a door slamming open. He'd done it often enough.

*Wam!*

"Hey West what's-" The Prussian froze, taking several seconds to process the scene before him. "Weeeest…?" The younger nation was also frozen in place, not looking all too happy at being caught.

Caught…

"West…are you…sewing?" It couldn't have been more obvious. A small box rested beside him, showing different colored threads, his needle was poised in the air. The object he was sewing was Russia's white scarf.

"Bru…fer?" He spat a couple of needles into his palm. "B-Bruder I…I'm sure I locked that door…"

"…" Prussia rubbed his eyes and blinked several times, then repeated this action for five minutes straight. Finally he came to grips with reality.

"West…" He spoke slowly. "What the Hell?"

"Um…er…" The German's mind still couldn't find a suitable excuse. "You see…" Prussia decided to move to more pressing matters.

"What is that…" He pointed at the scarf and spoke flatly. "…doing here?"

"Um…" A few drops of sweat ran down his face. "It's just a scarf…"

"Don't give me that. I'd recognize that commie's scarf anywhere-" Something clicked in his mind. "That commie's scarf…here…" He moved toward it but Germany pulled it away.

"Nein bruder."

"What? Why not? Why are you taking his side?"

"It's not his side!" He said defensively. "It's just his scarf."

"Okay well, why do you have it?"

"He uh…asked me…" The German blushed. "To fix it for him."

"…Fix it." He examined the cloth closer. There was a small, almost-sewn-up tear. The fixed patch was only visible to someone looking very closely, which not a good many people did. "…Seriously West?" He was still trying to accept that his brother sewed, much less was a master seamstress for Russia.

"West…how long have you been doing this?"

"Doing what?"

"Sewing."

"Uh…just a little while…"

"How, long."

"One…two centuries." He quickly admitted.

"And sewing Russia's scarf…?"

"He…asked me where I got my clothes mended. When I didn't give him a straight answer…I think he might have stalked me…"

"So…now you mend his clothes."

"He can't find anyone else to do it…"

"I bet Ukraine sews."

"Well…" He turned away. "It's visible when Ukraine sews so…"

*Wap*

He jumped at the loud noise of Prussia's hand neatly smacking the Teutonic's forehead.

"Verdammt! See West? This is what happens when you don't get laid!"

"Wha…Bruder!" He blushed. "That isn't why."

"You act like a girl!"

"Sewing is useful!"

"But **why**, West? **Why **did you start?"

"I…I don't remember…"

_0_

_Oh Holy Rome! Your shirt has a rip! I can fix it for you if you want…_

_0  
><em>

Prussia sighed. "This is just so crazy…" Suddenly Germany stood up.

"Bruder, I'm sorry about this. Why don't we talk over drinks?"

"Drinks?" He did love drinks…

000

The next day Prussia was too hung-over to remember who was older, much less anything from yesterday. Russia came to the next meeting with his white scarf fluttering softly behind him, and Germany changed his locks.

000

Don't ask. Just...don't ask.

I don't think sewing is girly. It's a very useful skill that I would probably learn if I had an attention span higher than Prussia.

Germany doesn't have his accent because they're speaking in German.

Translations

Russian

Da: Yes

German

Bruder: Brother

Nein: No

Verdammt: Damn it


End file.
